Thank Me Thank You
by FinnTheHumanMC
Summary: This is an alteration of the movies with some facts from the books in it there might be some strong language further in on the book but for now its nn Johansen is a orphan he thinks his life is going to be s**h of not being able to find a job because who would want even know him.His not special or likeable hes been depressed since he was 5 but when a letter comes it all changes


**Before we start i would like to say that the chapters will be short they will be scenes from the movies as well as some fats from the book . Some scenes will be alter,elongated and some new ones entirely .**

 **The story centers on an OC ,of my own creation based on myself (Not all descriptions are based on me though). the OCs name is Finlay (Finn)Johansen.**

 **Any way let's start.**

 _Finlay Johansen was a child born to two muggle parents ,both of which were murdered but it was unexplainable they showed no cut markess ,no bullet holes and a post mortis said they had both had a spontaneous heart attack . After his parents died he was sent to wool's orphanage ._

 _Finlay could do things no other could explain, like how once when the local bullies ( who terrorized the children at the orphanage ) chased him across the school yard the bullies turned a corner and he was on the roof clinging on for dear life .He was quiet and always did as he was asked .The nuns could always rely on him to get something done._

 _He has very striking features ; short goldy blonde her that went black when wet , sharp blue eyes the were constantly active , a brilliant jaw line_ _ **(definitely not me making a better version of myself )**_ _and a small dimple .Needless to say by eleven he was a quite handsome boy .but his expression told a different story he never smiled and stared at an you for a good thirty seconds before talking which made him difficult to talk to . One might also say he was paranoid ,a trunk under his bed and a sharpened stick under his isolated himself from the other children at the orphanage and kept to himself and escaped to his imagination through books and occupied himself with schoolwork_

 _He didn't have a good childhood with the daily threats from the bullies so one day when a letter with intricate green hand writing and a red wax seal with a school crest with the latin inscription ,Never tickle sleeping dragons, came through with post he did not know what to think._

Harry smirked and looked at the wand ,no _**his**_ wand .He smiled lightly. Just as he put the wand back in the box a light ding filled the cluttered room as child of his age walked in .He had blue jeans and a long black hoodie which made him formless and under the hood were a pair of sharp blue eyes . They slowly surveyed the room .he pulled the hood back to reveal a head of short blonde hair .He walked up to the counter and pressed down a small silver coupon .

"Ahh ,I see "Ollivander said to how it turned out for this boy ,harry stayed around .Ollivander took one quick look at the boy and ran back to the very end of the store after a minute of looking Ollivander came back with a thin black box .

"Hmm ,whats your name"

"Finn" said the the boy showed no emotion ,keeping the same blank expression .

"Try this one "Finn took the wand out of the box .It Was a sleek black wand thirteen inches long **( thick Percival Graves wand without the silver trimming)**.

"Wave it then" ushered Olivanded ,Finn took the wand out and flicked it at a candle .

A Small spout of fire gushed out the tip of the wand and lit the candle .Finn's eyes flickered with curiosity .

"Well then ,all is done here off you go boys"

Before Harry excited he turned Finn

"What was that thing that you gave to Ollivander "

"Oh , that's a wand coupon,its for wizards who can't afford it "

Before finn could say more harry reached into his pocket and placed a load of gold coins on to his hand.

"Thanks"Finn said Harry could see that he was before he could question further hagrid slammed on the window

"Harry!,Happy birthday." he bellowed his slightly muffled "See you round".Harry said as he turned around and exited .

Finn stayed in the room for a bit pondering the small lightning bolt shaped scar on the boys forehead.

 **I hope this was good it was my first one and i will at some point produce a remastered version with better SPaG but thats in the distant i will take advice.**

 **:)**


End file.
